


Untempered

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all the Sixes are good in Baltar's view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untempered

Baltar tried not to flinch, as more resistors were rounded up in the city square. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the one next to him, watching her closely. This one was not the one from the Pegasus reborn. Nor was it the one that had saved him on Caprica so long ago, it seemed. No, this one, it turned out, had been the one to start the whole annihilation of humanity, alone, on a little, mostly ignored space station. And she has not been tempered by humanity, as his other two had been. This one is turned on by the violence against mankind, watching with glee as the Centurions made ruthless examples.

"Yes! Gaius! They will learn the ways, or be annihilated!" she cries out, laughing with her pure hatred of his kind, turned on by the bloody slaughter in the field. And when she pulls him to the floor, he lets her, never seeing the irony of his situation.


End file.
